godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Kara
Kara is one of the nine corrupted Valkyries, located in the River Pass hidden chamber in Midgard. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Kára is a valkyrie, attested in the prose epilogue of the Poetic Edda poem Helgakviða Hundingsbana II. The epilogue details that "there was a belief in the pagan religion, which we now reckon an old wives' tale, that people could be reincarnated," and that the deceased valkyrie Sigrún and her dead love Helgi Hundingsbane were considered to have been reborn as another Helgi and valkyrie couple; Helgi as Helgi Haddingjaskati and Sigrún as the daughter of Halfdan—the valkyrie Kára. According to the epilogue, further information about the two can be found in the work Káruljóð, which has not survived. Combat Kara is a curious case and is by all intents and purposes a unique Valkyrie in combat; not even Sigrun adopts her unique ability to summon Draugrs for assistance. Kara ias an individual Valkyrie is fragile and inept; she has a small health pool, easily staggers against Kratos' basic strikes and has a very small moveset. Her melee attack consist of only four-times wing slash, which unlike her sisters, track Kratos poorly and a Scythe attack where she takes to the air before lunging at Kratos; an attack that can be easily countered with the Guardian Shield. Her ranged attack only consist of a volley of projectiles that can be blocked and a shot of an energy ring which must be dodged sideways. Non of these are particularly dangerous or difficult to anticipate. Her trump card lies in her ability to summon a squad of 4 Draugr in battle; she would summon more as the battle goes on regardless of players culling out the previous ones or not. This ability can be either a small hindrance or a tough progression wall depending on difficulty. In most difficulties, these Draugrs pose little challenge, especially for well-equipped players. In GMGOW, where enemies can get powered-up and pose significantly more challenge (and also being spawned at higher level by default), fighting Kara can be extremely difficult as the Draugrs can easily complement her own lack of battle prowess. In GMGOW, high Cooldown loadout is recommended, as players might want to use AoE Runic attacks to quickly dispose her summons. One corner of her chamber (the one opposing players side of entry) is a seemingly botomless pit where Draugrs can be thrown into for easy kill. The key to never corner her on this side of the room, because she will always distance herself before summoning; cornering her anywhere else will very likely have her summon Draugrs near the pit. When the Draugrs appear, use an AoE Runic attack with strong pushing power to throw her Draugrs into the pit, this would leave her with no Draugr to help, or a few injured ones. For this tactic to work, player likely must refrain using their strongest Runic Attack on Kara alone, and save it for when she begins summoning. Trivia *In legend, Kara was often called "a wild storm personified". Calm and collected at one point, then unleashing her fury upon the next. It was said her tears would cleanse the blood-soaked battlefields. *The difficulty of fighting Kara can spike to a surprising level on higher difficulties, especially on New Game+. This is because the base power of Draugr minions she summons change accordingly. *Kara's armour design is based on a ram.The Art of God of War Gallery 617884594.jpg Kara1.png Kara2.png Kara3.png Kara4.png References Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Valkyries Category:Norse Goddesses Category:Immortals